


Re-Juice AKA remaking Beej cartoon through fanfiction

by Fand0mDumpst3r



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: BEETLEBABES CAN FUCK RIGHT ON OFF YA'LL DISGUSTING, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to lovers Lydia and Claire, Fake reboot, Found Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mDumpst3r/pseuds/Fand0mDumpst3r
Summary: Lydia Deetz (11 years old) is rather strange and unusual, and because of this she met a Demon that claims to be from a world for the dead,Safe to say Lydia and her new 600 year old Bff are gonna get in alot of trouble, make some friends along the way, and go on some adventures.(This is my version of a fake reboot based off Modern cartoons like Steven universe, Adventure time, and Gravity falls)
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Ginger & Jacques LaLean, Beetlejuice/Jacques LaLean, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Claire Brewster/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Re-Juice AKA remaking Beej cartoon through fanfiction

The Living room was dark as she sat on the couch in front of the flickering TV, playing some old horror Movie she watched intently with her notebook in her lap. She wasn't alone in the room however, her new friend hovered comfortably next to her, his Yellow eyes focused on the horror film playing.

Lydia glanced up at her odd new friend for a second before opening her notebook and starting to scribble away at the pages.

'I must admit although I've always seen strange things, I never expected any of them to be real. I guess Dead mom was right about me being strange and unusual, 'cause this is as strange and unusual as it gets'

**\--______________________________________________--**

It had been earlier that day, the sun was shining, as the October leaves blew across the ground School got let out early, which was odd but Lydia Deetz wasn't complaining, no she absolutely wasn't, of course now she'd have to spend more time alone than usual. But it's not like she wasn't already alone a majority of the time. 

Currently The 11 year old made her way over to the bus stop, the dead autumn leaves crunched under her feet as she walked through the school parking lot. On her right, the school and on her left a row of cars and the woods that Gym class would walk through in the spring and early fall.

Another crunching of leaves could be heard, however the rest of the students moved on the sidewalk near the school. Nowhere close to her with it sounding as close as it did.  
The quiet yet unpleasant noise that resembled nails on a chalkboard could be heard. Around the same time Lydia could see the quick movement behind the rows of cars.

The curious girl approached cautiously, her breathing heavy and made the inside of her purple mask warm and a little damp.  
The source of the chalkboard sound was discovered to be a black car with some obnoxious quote bumper stickers. However as she inspected further she found the white scratches one would see from a keyed car, but instead of one straight line it was a four tiny lines.  
Lydia raised her fingers in a claw like motion to compare the size, and it almost matched up, but it was clear whatever it was had slightly bigger hands than her. She would've said it was a stray cat but she had never seen a cat with paws that big.

However something else caught her attention, Heavy breathing, not her own but something or someone else's.  
Carefully she peered around the parallel parked car only for whatever it was to shoot out and make a sprint towards the woods.  
The 11 year old sprinted after it, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case would make her miss the bus. However she didn't seem to care at the moment, she was way more invested in following and finding out what this thing was.

Leaves and twigs crunched under Lydia's feet as she had easily followed it, however she had already seemed to have lost whatever it was.  
She panted for a moment, catching her breath before looking up and around. Muttering a quiet 'Dang it' under her breath.  
Well this was what she got, she went after something cool and now she definitely missed the bus.

The 11 year old slumped against the tree,  
She guessed she could probably walk home, but that'd probably take forever, and unless her parents were staying late she could get in trouble for being out after dark. No win situation.  
She gave a heavy sigh; a cracking sound coming from above her as acorns fell to the ground.

Lydia glanced up to only have to rush out of the way as the branch came down, hitting the ground with a thunk. And a rather unexpected.  
"FRICKIN' WORMS!" Somebody with a hoarse voice cursed.

Lyds opened her eyes as she looked at what said that.  
A man or at least she thought it was a guy stood up from where the branch fell, brushing himself off as he picked his own head off the ground and placed it back on his neck.  
_Yeah no, this guy wasn't from around here_

He looked like an adult but was practically the same height as lydia, he had purple skin and wore a downright tacky black and white striped suit.  
He didn't seem to have noticed lydia yet as he shook leaves out of his messy, greesy, Blonde hair that had been horribly box dyed green.

"A-are you okay?" Lydia asked politely.

The guy froze up and slowly turned around, his yellow and brown eyes scanning her carefully, looking a little more than cautious, the strange man and 11 year old stared eachother down for a few seconds before Lyds spoke.

"What are you?" She asked. 

"What are you? Wait? You can see me?" The strange little man asked.

Lydia furrowed her brows,  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to see you, are you some sort of weird imaginary friend or something?"

"What? No of course not I'm a Demon, What're you? A ghost?" The Demon asked curiously, seemingly losing his anxiousness.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm a kid."

"So you're a breather! A real one!" The demon beamed with a sharp toothed grin.

"A breather? What's that?" Lydia asked.

"It's you! The living folk! I've never seen a real one before- what's under the mask!? IS IT SLIMY BLOOD AND PUSS!?" The Demon exclaimed excitedly, reaching out to grab Lydia's violet face-mask.

"WHAT?!? No! It's to protect me, See?" Lydia pulled her mask down to show the bottom half of her face. "No gore."

"Huh, that's boring." The demon muttered. "What's that thing gonna protect ya from anyway? Is it hexxed?"

"No, it'd be cool if it was though, An Enchanted mask." Lyds shook her head. "It's just to keep me from getting sick." 

"Oh, that's also boring." The demon scoffed, kicking off the ground to start levitating somewhat.

Lydia watched him, fascinated.  
"Where did you even come from?"

"From the Neitherworld." 

"Uh-Huh." Lydia said, a little bit more than just confused. "What's your name?"

The demon shrugged,  
"Can't say it, or at least that's what the court said, well other than _**'You're a disgrace Mr.Juice!'**_ and _**'This is the final straw!' But yeah."**_

"Court? So you're in trouble? Wow you're a criminal!" Lydia grinned under her mask.

"Well not a criminal, but I do have sticky claws." The demon chuckled as he wiggled his red claws in a grabbing motion.

Lydia giggled,  
"So It's Mr.Juice? That's pretty weird."

"Well my last name at least, my first name's Beetle, jus put em together and that's me!" Beetlejuice Grinned, offering 3 clawed hands to shake.

"Beetlejuice? That's a weird name, I'm Lydia, Lydia Deetz." She grinned, shaking two of the three hands offered.

"Careful with the B-word, or else everyone will see me." Beetlejuice cautioned.

"Oh, sorry, do you not want to be seen?" Lyds asked as she let go of his hands.

"Well it's not that I care, it's what the people down below care, I'm already in enough trouble, don't need to be thrown in the souls room on top of that." Beetlejuice Explained.

"Souls room?" Lydia asked, raising a brow. "Is this down in the Neitherworld?"

A gameshow-esqe dinging sound came from nowhere.  
"Bingo! Everything I know is down in the Neitherworld, that's where all the dead people and demons and all that wacky stuff live." Beetlejuice explained as the dinging stopped.  
"The souls room is essentially your ghost equivalent of death row, if you a ghost and head on in there, you ain't coming out, cause you're gonna be harvested just like that." They snapped their fingers to emphisize the 'that'.

"Oh, so it's like, death for the dead?" Lydia questioned. "That's rough."

"Yeah, no kidding." Beetlejuice agreed.

"So, is there anything else I can call you, Beej? BJ? Beetle? Mr.Juice?" Lyds offered.

"I'll take anything that doesn't sound formal or any of that garbage." Beej shrugged.

"Right; Well I gotta get going. You know what time it is?" Lydia asked.

Beetle rolled up his sleeve to reveal probably 8 watches on his arm.  
"It's like 3:24." 

"Shoot." Lyds cursed. "No way I'm getting home before dark."

Beetle thought about it for a moment.  
"Well, what if I gave ya a hand."

Lydia looked up curiously,  
"How? Can you time travel me back 40 minutes?" 

Beej shook their head.  
"Nah, I got busted for that before, trial was a nightmare. But, what would you say if I could get us over there in a flash?"

"I guess, but you're like a complete stranger, I can't let you in my house." Lyds pointed out.

"Oh C'mon, we're not Complete strangers You told me your name, I told ya mine, we told eachother what we are, and I already spilled alot about the Neitherworld to you, which is very illegal, so I personally don't see how it could get much worse." Beej shrugged as he slowly levitated back to the ground.

"I guess." Lydia said heasitantly. "My only other option is walking and I don't think that'd really work out."

"Yeah, no. No way I'm walking 30 minutes in these heels." Beetle said before they offered a clawed hand.  
"So whaddya say?"

Lydia considered her options before shrugging.  
"I mean, I guess." She said as she cautiously took his hand.

The surroundings around them started to blur together and everything felt like it was spinning. Lydia tightened her grip on Beej's hand and wrist to keep her from falling over until the two of them found themselves right on the porch of a house that overlooked the rest on top of a hill.

"Huh, this place yours? How the heck do your deadbeats afford this place, I heard the living world was wrecked." Beej asked as he approached the door, his heels clicking on the creaking wood of the porch.

"They work alot, they don't really spend alot of time at home, and I think they might be using Dead Mom's money to help pay for it." Lydia explained as she unlocked the door.

"Well your folks definitely aren't no retail employees." The Demon pointed out as he walked right through the wall next to the already open door.

Lyds shook her head at the Demon's drematics as she entered and locked the door behind her.  
"Well Dad works in the city and works realistate and gated communities and such. Delia just sells her overpriced bad art." 

BJ nodded as he hovered through, pausing at some pictures on the mantel in the livingroom.  
"So where does Dead Mom come into all this?"

"Well, She's Dead." Lydia said, picking up a framed photo that had been face down and fixed it to be standing up again.  
The photograph was of a much younger Lydia, probably 7, and what could be assumed to be the mentioned Dead mom and her father.

"Oh. . . Sorry 'bout that kiddo." BJ said, a little surprised and almost unbothered since the dead were very much alive to him and not a permanent loss.

"It's alright." Lydia said, a little deflated from the whole Exchange.

The demon nervously bit his lip, he wasn't good with people, let alone sad people, he could work a crowd but that wasn't the same thing as cheering someone up or a normal conversation.  
"You uh- whatch horror flicks at all?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah, actually." Lydia said. "You?"

"All the time, Where did ya think all the forgotten films go?" He asked with a smirk. "If we don't find somthin' before you we always get it when you're done with it."

Lyds nodded.  
"So what ones do you like?"

"All of em, anything like the classic Bucket of blood and night of the livin' dead, to Alien and that newer Halloween film." BJ grinned.

"So you've seen all of em?" 

Beej nodded,  
"Practically all of em! I've been around for a pretty long time, I should know. The Exorcist will forever be the top of my list." 

Lydia nodded,  
"I like the older ones from the 80s, like Texas Chainsaw massacre and Friday the 13th." 

"I actually might have one of those on me." The Demon grinned as he dug into his pocket which practically consumed his entire arm, almost like a mary poppins bag but the pocket of a tacky striped jacket.

"We got a winner!" Beej beamed as he held up three VHS tapes triumphantly.

"Woah, original packaging too!" Lydia exclaimed, taking one of the VHS's and turning it over in her hands with wide eyes. "I've never seen a VHS outside my grandma's house." 

"Yeah, I know you breathers use DVDs. I personally don't like em, A VHS ain't broke so you don' need to fix it." Beej said matter-of-factly.

"I guess that's true, But I don't have a VHS player." Lydia

"I should have one." Beej said as they once again reached into their infanate pocket space. "Somewhere in this dang void."

Lydia remained silent for a moment as she watched the Demon's entire arm get almost devoured by the jacket's pocket.  
"How does that even- Is this just a Neitherworld-Demon thing?"

"Nah, last time I checked it was a breather thing." The Demon said as he now heald an old beaten VHS player in his claws.

It took the 11 year old a minute to realize the demon haden't answered her question about his seemingly infanite pocket space.  
"Right, c'mon, let's go hook it up."

The Demon almost glided across the floor, hovering meer inches above the ground by the time Lydia had went after him the VHS player already seemed to be magically hooked up.

"Loser's Pick." The Beej smirked as he heald out 3 VHS's for Lydia to choose.

"Excuse you-" the 11 year old crossed her arms.

"What?" The demon rolled his eyes. "Yer are a loser. Now are ya gonna pick one or not?"

Now it was Lydia's turn to roll her eyes as she selected a VHS.  
"What about this one?"

"Good eye, Kid, good ol' classic right there." He smirked as the other two options seemed to have dissapeared before the demon turned his back and loaded up the VHS.

Well this was a predicament, not a bad one of course but it was the last thing Lydia had expected to do this afternoon. Whatching a horror flick with a Demon, mineaswell cross that off the bucket list or at least write it down to the list just to cross it off since it wasn't there in the first place. Not like she had this list to begin with but that was noted.

The 11 year old moved to the couch, finally taking off the mask she neglected to take off earlier.  
The TV turned on as the demon moved his position, instead of standing in front of the Flickering light as the Telivision, he had now started lounging midair a solid foot above the Couch next to Lydia, his yellow eyes trained on the screen as the movie started with an annoying yet eerie tune as the title card showed up in bold on the screen. 

Lydia's brown eyes whatched intently, it was a movie she had seen before however she was more than happy to whatch it again, regardless of the company she had.

More the marrier she guessed, but does that count if the Company wasn't neccisarrily alive?

**\--_________________________________________________--**

Lyds sighed, glancing up at the flickering TV that was now rewinding the old VHS the Beetlejuice had put in.  
She looked up at the Demon himself before glancing back down to scribble into her notebook.

'I'm not afraid though, He doesn't seem absolutely horrible. But still weird, I dunno if I like them or their company, but it's not like I have any other friends to spend time with.'

She glanced up at the Demon again, who was now retrieving the VHS from the TV.

"You leaving?" Lydia asked.

"Can't stay in the living world forever, gotta head home, even if I was forcably placed here I gotta head on back at some point." Beej shrugged.

"You were, Forcably placed here?" The 11 year old raised a brow.

"Yeah, But that's a whole different can of worms." The demon said as he looked to her.

"So, are ya gonna come back?" Lydia asked.

"If ya want, I mean I told ya my name for a reason." He smirked.

"I jus gotta say it 3 times, right?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Bingo." Beej grinned giving finger guns before reaching into his pocket pulling out a piece of chalk as he moved the grey area rug to the side, starting to draw on the old wooden floor.

"Hey! What're you- Dad'll kill me!" Lydia exclaimed as she now stood up on the couch.

"Oh, cool it, it'll brush right off." The demon shrugged as he bent down and knocked on the drawn square 3 times.

Suddenly it opened, almost like a trap door that emitted a ghastly green light and smoke.  
The Demon waved a final goodbye as he walked down an unseen staircase as he desended into the trap door. And once the demon was out of sight, the door closed back up and disappeared. Leaving the room in darkness as a stunned Lydia stared down at where the door once was.  
Heasitantly she moved to cover the floor back up with the area rug.

Once that was done she experimentedly jumped on it to see if she'd fall through however she only landed sturdly back to the ground.  
Perhaps the carpet had already smudged the chalk, or maybe only stuff like Beej could pass through.  
The 11 year old couldn't formulate an answer, however one thing was for certain. This whole thing was certainly strange.

_Strange and unusual._


End file.
